


Haru Haru

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seongwoo falls in love with Minhyun day by day.





	Haru Haru

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a bundle of softness. That's it.

seongwoo stretches out carefully on the seat he has taken on the library. the light from the sunset has spread onto their table, coloring everything in different shades of orange. beside him, minhyun is asleep on his opened book, breathing soft and even. seongwoo smiles as he bends down to press a kiss on the porcelain cheek, smile widening when minhyun's lips tug into a small smile of their own.

  
an afternoon breeze blows by, making the curtain flutter in its hold and minhyun stirs, curling a bit more into himself. and seongwoo shouldn't find it endearing but he does.

  
seongwoo is so in love.

\--

"i can't believe for all the times you've nagged me to take my vitamins, you forget to take yours." seongwoo chides as he not so gently pushes minhyun to the bed. "and you even dared to attend class with a fever! what if minki hadn't noticed you were sick? you could have fainted anywhere!"

  
minhyun only pouts at seongwoo, weakly pulling the blanket closer around his body. "i had to submit my essay. it wasn't supposed to take long."

  
seongwoo scoffs. "yeah and when does anything in the university follow schedule?"

minhyun lets out a small laugh before breaking into a fit of coughs. seongwoo sighs when he feels minhyun's eyes on him. making sure not to look at his boyfriend, seongwoo moves around the room methodically, opening the windows, gathering the spare blankets from the cupboard and placing them on the foot of minhyun's bed. ignoring the calls of his boyfriend, seongwoo heads to the kitchen, infinitely glad that one of them has thought of actually learning how to cook and that minhyun's kitchen is well stocked despite the fact that the owner doesn't cook.

"couldn't wait a few more minutes?" seongwoo teases when a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

minhyun grunts, holding onto seongwoo tighter.

seongwoo hums pleasantly until he remembers why he's cooking soup. he stops stirring, placing the ladle down as he turns around and faces minhyun. "you look horrible, babe. why'd you get out of bed?" seongwoo admonishes, eyes running across the other's flushed features.

"you were taking too long. the bed is cold without you." minhyun mumbles, reaching for seongwoo again.

seongwoo has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent his smile. as it is, he takes a deep breath before gently pushing minhyun away. "go back to your room, min. i'll be there in just a while."

  
minhyun lets out a childish whine but he does turn around. "hurry up, okay?"

seongwoo chuckles quietly as he watches minhyun go back to his room before focusing back at the task on hand. he finishes up plating the soup, placing the medicine and a glass of water on the tray as well. he considers teasing minhyun and lingering around the kitchen for a while but ultimately decides against it. even now, seongwoo is already starting to miss minhyun.

  
"you took a while." is what minhyun greets him with.

seongwoo laughs, crossing the room with a light step. "considered hiding out in the kitchen actually."

"ass." minhyun says without much heat, the pout on his face making it all the less believable.

  
seongwoo laughs again before placing the tray on the table. ignoring minhyun's protests, seongwoo feeds the other, gently blowing on the soup as he does. minhyun has always done this when seongwoo is sick so seongwoo fails to see why he shouldn't do the same now. he's rewarded with one of minhyun's soft looks, eyes never leaving seongwoo's face, eyes filled with so much emotion.

"thank you." minhyun whispers once he's done eating and taking his medicine. he lies back down against the pillows, hand reaching out for seongwoo's.

  
"i can be a good nurse too." seongwoo grins. he kisses the back of minhyun's hand before pulling away. "be back soon."

seongwoo heads to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing a spare towel and dousing it with cold water. he goes back to bed, wiping minhyun's neck, arms and face with the damp cloth. minhyun shivers pleasantly at the sensation.

"sleep." seongwoo orders once he's done. he adjusts the blanket to cover minhyun properly. "i have a shift in the cafe but i'll be back later to check on you."

minhyun nods, closing his eyes. "thank you for taking care of me, seongwoo ah. i love you."

seongwoo smiles, leaning forward to peck minhyun's lips. "and i you, my beloved."

  
seongwoo laughs pleasantly when minhyun squeaks out in surprise before lecturing seongwoo how he can get sick as well.

\--

seongwoo is jumping on the balls of his feet, buzzing with pent up energy he can't wait to let out. jaehwan is eyeing him warily but he can't really say much when he was pacing all around the backstage a few minutes ago as well.

"can the two of you please sit down?" jaehyun says, dragging two monoblocs in front of him. "you're making me nervous as well."

"i'm not nervous." seongwoo and jaehwan say in unison. seongwoo eyes jaehwan for a moment before resuming to his bouncing. jaehwan, on the other hand, has taken up jaehyun's offer, sitting down as he practices some lines of their song.

  
seongwoo leaves them to it, pacing along the south side of the backstage. seongwoo may have lied a bit. he is nervous, just a little bit. he hasn't performed in a band in a while now and though jaehyun has graciously given up the drummer position to him, seongwoo is still worried. what if they're making a mistake? maybe seongwoo can still back out and hand the drumsticks to jaehyun. he's still backing jaehwan on vocals so he can still perform. he's just about to go back to his band members and tell them his decision when his phone chimes.

 

from: minhyunnie  
good luck, drummer boy!  
i'll be upfront so you wont miss me ;)

  
"drummer boy. cute."

seongwoo jumps, turning around to glare at jaehwan. "privacy is a thing, jae. i keep saying that to you."

"where was that when you were sharing your fantasies about minhyun hyung?" jaehwan retorts, waving seongwoo's protests away. "but it's nice of hyung to watch us perform. isn't he going to chaperone a field trip tomorrow?"

"yeah, seonho and guanlin are excited about it." seongwoo answers with a shrug. "he says he doesn't mind coming though. i told him it wasn't a big deal but he insisted on coming anyway."

jaehwan lets out his trademark laugh, patting seongwoo's shoulder. "it's minhyun hyung so what did you expect?"

"jaehwan, seongwoo, show time!" jaehyun calls out.

  
jaehwan lets out an excited whoop before following after jaehyun. seongwoo nods at the two of them, motioning that he'll follow after them. he types out a quick response to minhyun, bracing himslf before finally stepping out onstage.

  
for the first two songs, seongwoo allows himself to get lost in the music, focusing on drumming. he can't hear anything but his own playing, too focused on trying to find any mistake to hear the crowd cheering for them. seongwoo almost feels lost when jaehyun clears his throat, getting the attention of their audience for their special announcement. seongwoo discreetly wipes his forehead, pushing up the sleeves of his cardigan as he lets his eyes sweep over the crowd. what he does see makes him let out a half choked, half excited scream.

  
"okay?" jaehyun says, eyeing seongwoo weirdly. "i have no idea what that was about but it's seongwoo so it's probably nothing." he turns to the crowd with a wide grin, almost beaming with pride. "now,everyone, we have a surprise for you! the next song we're gonna play... well, it's pretty special and personal to some of us." he eyes jaehwan and seongwoo meaningfully. "let's go! enjoy 'you'!"

  
you is a song that came to be because jaehwan and seongwoo got drunk after band practice. jaehwan was just strumming random chords on the guitar when seongwoo suddenly blurted out that he missed minhyun. then jaehwan started making up lyrics from that until they had made a song together. the next morning was spent making sense of the lyrics and arranging the melody properly.

  
seongwoo feels his hands shaking as jaehwan starts to sing. he hasn't told minhyun about the song, too shy to let the other know he had made a song about him so seongwoo doesn't know how minhyun will react. jaehwan's part comes to a finish and the younger sends seongwoo a wink before seongwoo starts to sing.

if seongwoo isn't aware of the crowd before, he's hyper aware of them now. the beat of the song is slow and the beats are more of a muscle memory to him by now so drumming comes easy. it's the singing that makes seongwoo's skin crawl and makes him want to hide away. sure, he has sang for minhyun before but this feels different. these are his own words and his own feelings; seongwoo is feeling more than a little vulnerable right now.

seongwoo takes a shaky breath after his parts finish and he smiles gratefully at jaehyun who has picked up on his nerves, their voices harmonizing by the end when seongwoo doesn't feel like he can continue. seongwoo chances a glance at the crowd, eyes automatically meeting his lover's.

  
all of a sudden, it feels like it's just the two of them. the song continues and their gazes never break. when the final bridge of the song comes on, seongwoo makes sure to stare right into minhyun's eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he sings the song to his muse.

  
"'til my last breath, i love you." seongwoo croons , giggling to himself when minhyun mouths an 'i love you' back to him, raising the homemade "I'M DATING THE DRUMMER BOY" banner even higher.

  
they finish the performance with seongwoo feeling light and high, the excitement running under his skin breaking free. the pleasant buzz stays with him the entire night until minhyun has to ground him with lingering kisses and the words 'you were amazing' mouthed all over seongwoo's skin.

\--

seongwoo hates fighting with minhyun. the two of them are too stubborn for their own good and while petty fights never last with them, their more serious ones can stretch on for days, neither of them willing to admit defeat until they're stretched to their utmost limit.

  
seongwoo walks into his dorm room, footsteps heavy as he steps out of his shoes, padding into the living room. he places his things down by the couch, preparing to study for his exam tomorrow but everything feels muddled right now. he sighs as he leans against the couch, eyes falling to his phone. the fight with minhyun has been continuing for three days and by now, seongwoo misses his boyfriend more than he wants to admit. he knows he can just call minhyun but his pride isn't allowing him.

  
"stupid pride." seongwoo mumbles as he brings his textbook out, willing himself to at least be productive while moping.

  
seongwoo has gotten himself lost in the text he's reading when the sound of the door opening resonates in the dorm. he waits for changkyun's distinct footsteps and ever present humming but all he gets is silence.

  
"changkyun?" seongwoo calls out when no one walks in after a few seconds.

  
"uh, no." a familiar voice responds and minhyun steps into view, looking uncomfortable and fidgety as he looks around the living room. "hi."

"hey." seongwoo replies awkwardly. "uh, what's up?"

minhyun glances at him before his eyes duck down to the floor. "i just came to get my leather jacket. minki says he needs for his role in the upcoming play and dress rehearsal is tomorrow."

"why does he have to borrow yours then?" seongwoo answers without thinking. he quickly takes it back, getting up from the floor quickly. "i mean, let me get it. it's in my room. just.... stay put for a bit."

  
seongwoo ducks into his room, cursing himself for being possessive like that. he can vaguely hear them arguing about it just a few days before and here he is, doing it again. seongwoo runs a hand through his hair, taking a calming breath as he takes out the leather jacket from his cabinet. seongwoo sighs; he loves this jacket and loves seeing it on minhyun. he can't really explain why seeing it on anyone else makes his stomach feel funny and he knows he can't stop minhyun from lending it to whoever he wants to.

  
"here you go." seongwoo says as he tosses the jacket to minhyun.

minhyun catches it easily, cradling the jacket to his chest. "thanks. it looks like you're busy so i'll leave you alone now?"

"it's just an exam." seongwoo shrugs. "you know i can always make time for you."

"oh." minhyun says, tips of his ears turning red. "i can hang out here then? i have an exam to study for as well so i won't be a bother."

"yeah, i know. you told me last week." seongwoo replies easily.

  
seongwoo smiles, moving some of his things aside to make room for minhyun. watching minhyun study has always been one of seongwoo's weird pleasures. his boyfriend just looked so cute while being concentrated on his work, things lined up in the order minhyun will go through them. it gives him a fake sense of productivity, seeing minhyun's organized study habits. minhyun has to clear his throat for seongwoo to notice that he's been staring at the other instead of studying. with a sheepish smile, seongwoo scratches the back of his neck before he starts studying as well.

  
it's been an hour of silence when seongwoo feels something touching the back of his hand. the touch surprises him, causing him to jolt in place. he looks down and sees that it's minhyun's hand with his palm turned upwards. seongwoo doesn't stop the grin spreading on his face, placing his hand down on the table, a few centimeters away from minhyun's own.

  
"what are you doing, min?" seongwoo asks teasingly.

minhyun reaches for seongwoo's hand, lacing their fingers together. "i'm trying to study, seongwoo. what does it look like?"

the grin on seongwoo's face widens even more. "and you need to hold my hand for you to study?"

"yeah, i couldn't concentrate while worrying if you're still mad at me." minhyun answers seriously, gazing straight at seongwoo.

seongwoo's grin falters, lips curving to a more reserved one, a little unsure of himself. "i'm not mad anymore. i never was, i think? just... needed a little reassurance?"

minhyun's gaze intensifies, eyes scrutinizing seongwoo's face before he pulls on seongwoo's hand, encasing him in a tight embrace. seongwoo feels like he's finally allowed to breathe after three days of suffocating. he takes a deep breath, inhaling minhyun's scent as he buries his face in his boyfriend's chest. seongwoo knows that later, they will talk about what happened but for now, they're contented to simply hold each other close. minhyun's hugs are always especially warm and tight after they fight and seongwoo always find himself melting.

"i missed you." minhyun mumbles against seongwoo's hair.

"i missed you too. so much." seongwoo replies, raising minhyun's hand and pressing a kiss on each finger. "i missed holding your stubby hands."

minhyun laughs, giving seongwoo's hand a squeeze. "you love my stubby hands." he hums under his breath before speaking again. "does it really bother you when minki wears my clothes?"

"you know, it's not just minki." seongwoo voices quietly. "jonghyun and aron hyung wear your clothes all the time as well. i know it's already a habit from when you guys were younger but it still bothers me. it's sort of like a symbol how i always have to share you, that i can never have you for myself. i always share you with the kids. it feels like we can't go on a single date without one of them crashing it."

  
"i thought you said i was the clingy one in this relationship." minhyun says in an attempt to make things lighter.

seongwoo pulls back, caressing minhyun's cheek. "thought so too. you know i don't like being clingy when i date someone but look at me now. hwang minhyun, what have you done to me, hm?" seongwoo says in part awe and part confusion.

  
"i don't know. i really don't." minhyun says softly, nuzzling against seongwoo's hand. "i'm sorry you felt like that though. i guess i never really thought about how it could affect my boyfriend. i'll be more considerate from now on."

"that's probably because you've never had one before." seongwoo teases before kissing the tip of minhyun's nose. "thank you. i really appreciate the fact that you'll try."

"i don't like fighting with you." minhyun admits with a small frown.

"neither do i." seongwoo replies, poking minhyun's cheek. "we should really stop fighting for days then become all mellow and sad."

"you're gross and sappy when you make up anyway." another voice pipes in and seongwoo whips around to see changkyun and minhyuk leaning against the wall. "it's cute but a little disgusting." minhyuk remarks with a teasing smirk.

  
"you're just jealous of them." changkyun replies, walking over to the two of them. he takes a seat on the opposite couch, eyeing the two of them. "glad you guys made up though. i was getting tired of seongwoo hyung sulking all over the place."

minhyun's laughter resonates in the small dorm room, the sound echoing in seongwoo's heart, filling it with such warmth.

\--

a loud yawn snaps seongwoo out of his daydreaming, turning his attention back to the black haired beauty beside him. minhyun groans quietly as he stretches out in place, blinking a couple of times before he turns his head, staring at seongwoo dazedly. seongwoo chuckles, amusement coloring his features at how cute his boyfriend is right now.

  
"morning, sleepyhead." seongwoo remarks.

"morning." minhyun mumbles. "how long was i out?"

"long enough that seonho went ahead." seongwoo says with a teasing smirk. "i think his image of you was ruined when he started seeing you drool."

minhyun huffs, protesting that he does not drool and seongwoo laughs, unable to help himself. teasing minhyun has always been a hobby of his, mostly because his boyfriend has such amusing reactions. he stops laughing however when he sees that minhyun has stopped and is just watching him.

  
"what?" seongwoo asks a little defensively, feeling a little conscious.

minhyun smiles, chuckling under his breath. "you're just really handsome, that's all."

  
seongwoo coughs, color spreading across his face as he mumbles under his breath. the compliment is nothing new; seongwoo has heard it a hundred times before fom different people but hearing it from minhyun is different. minhyun doesn't say it because he wants to flatter seongwoo, not because he thinks it'll earn him points from the other. rather minhyun says it because he means it; his sincerity outweighs any other emotion attached with the words and for some reason, seongwoo likes that better.

  
"you're blushing." minhyun says with a lilting voice. "are you shy, ongcheongie?"

seongwoo scoffs, shaking his head. "why would i be shy when i know it's the truth?" he grins when it earns him a laugh from the other. "i knew something funny was going through your head when you would just watch me like that."

"want to know what i was thinking, seongwoo ya?" minhyun says, face lit up with mischief, beckoning his boyfriend closer.

seongwoo raises an eyebrow, not really sure what minhyun's going to say. he leans in closer anyway, waiting for another bizzare answer that minhyun would say from time to time. what he gets is a kiss behind the shell of his ear, one of seongwoo's sensitive spots that always made him shiver.

  
"i was thinking of how much i loved you. i love you so much, ong seongwoo." minhyun whispers.

seongwoo shivers pleasantly, turning his face towards his best friend, his lover and his everything. "as much as i love you, hwang minhyun."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
